Glenroy
|Base ID = }} Glenroy was an Imperial and a member of the Blades. He was also one of the Emperor's bodyguards. Background In the waning days of the Third Era, he was assigned to the Imperial City Palace as a personal guard to the Emperor. In 3E 433, he was a member of Uriel Septim VII's Blades guard who attempted to spirit him from the palace in response to the assassinations of the emperor's sons. Under the command of Captain Renault, he and fellow Blade Baurus took the emperor through the Imperial City's secret escape route, at which time he met the prisoner who would one day become the Hero of Kvatch. Glenroy treated the Hero with disdain, believing him to be a nuisance and, later on, an assassin. But the emperor, who knew of the Hero's true importance, bade the prisoner to accompany them. As they fled through the escape route, the group was ambushed by assassins serving the Mythic Dawn. Renault was killed, and Glenroy took command. In the Imperial Sanctum, they were trapped and ambushed, and in the fighting that followed, Glenroy was killed, and thus unable to prevent the emperor's murder as well. His sword, along with Captain Renault's, was placed in Cloud Ruler Temple in honor of his memory and service. He was killed on the 27th of Last Seed, 3E 433. Interactions Tutorial Conversations Emperor's Escape Renault: "Baurus! Lock that door behind us!" Baurus: "Yessir." Uriel Septim: "My sons... they're dead, aren't they?" Renault: "We don't know that, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked." Uriel Septim: "No, they're dead. I know it." Renault: "My job right now is to get you to safety." Uriel Septim: "I know this place ... The prison?" Renault: "What's this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off-limits." Glenroy: "Usual mix-up with the Watch, I ..." Renault: "Never mind, get that gate open. Stand back, prisoner. We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way." Glenroy: "You! prisoner! Stand aside! Over by the window. Stay out of the way, and you won't get hurt." (After moving to the window) Baurus: "No sign of pursuit, sir." Renault: "Good, let's go. We're not out of this yet." Glenroy: "Stay put, prisoner." Uriel Septim: " ... I've seen you ..." (After talking to the Emperor) Renault: "Please, sire, we must keep moving. Better not close this one. There's no way to open it from the other side." Baurus: "Looks like this is lucky day. Just stay out of our way." (While going through the ruins) Renault: "Close up left! Protect the Emperor!" Glenroy: "The captain's down!" (After the fight) Baurus: "Are you all right, sire? We're clear, for now." Uriel Septim: "Captain Renault?" Baurus: "She's dead. I'm sorry, sire, but we have to keep moving." Glenroy: "How could they be waiting for us here?" Baurus: "Don't know. But it's too late to go back now. Don't worry, sire, we will get you out of here." Glenroy: "They won't be the first to underestimate the Blades. I'll take point. let's move." Baurus: "You stay here, prisoner. Don't try to follow us." (When the Hero finds the Emperor again) Glenroy: "We should find a defensible spot and protect the Emperor until help arrives." Baurus: "Help? What makes you help will get here before more of those bastards? We need to get the Emperor out of here." Glenroy: "Here they come again!" (After the fight) Baurus: "I think that was all of them. Let me take a look around." Uriel Septim: "Have you seen the prisoner?" Glenroy: "Do you think he followed us? How could he?" (After Baurus walked around the room) Glenroy: "Sire, we have to go now." Uriel Septim: "Not yet. Let me rest a moment longer." Glenroy: "Your Majesty, we need to keep moving." Uriel Septim: "Not yet. Let me rest a moment longer." Glenroy: "Please, sire. We can't stay here. We have to go." Uriel Septim: "Not yet. Let me rest a moment longer." (When the Hero appears) Glenroy: "Dammit, it's that prisoner again! Kill him, he might be working with the assassins." Uriel Septim: "No. He is not one of them. He can help us. He must help us." Glenroy: "As you wish, sire." Uriel Septim: "Come closer, I'd prefer not to have to shout." (After entering The Sanctum) Glenroy: "Hold up. I don't like this, let me take a look." Glenroy: "Looks clear, come on, we're almost through to the sewers." (When arriving at the gate) Glenroy: "Dammit! The gate is barred from the other side! A trap!" Baurus: "What about that side passage back there?" Glenroy: "Worth a try. let's go!" (At the side passage) Baurus: "It's a dead end. What's your call, sir?" Glenroy: "I don't know. I don't see any good options here." (When the first gate closes) Glenroy: They're behind us! Wait here, sire." Baurus: "Wait here with the Emperor. Guard him with your life." Glenroy: "For the Emperor!" Baurus: "For the Emperor!" Quotes *''"Watch your back, Baurus."'' *''"Stay out, prisoner."'' *''"This is official business. Do not interfere."'' *''"The Emperor may trust you, but I don't. Stay out of our way."'' *''"Maybe the Emperor is right about you. The best way you can help is to let us do our jobs and don't get in our way."'' Appearances * de:Glenroy es:Glenroy ru:Гленрой uk:Ґленрой Category:Oblivion: Blades